


let a hoe know (i ain't mf sharing)

by theholyterror



Series: stoner!zukka au [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Just to be safe, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, way less than the other ones but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholyterror/pseuds/theholyterror
Summary: "Azula’s gaze joins his as the brunette from earlier lays her hand on Sokka’s chest and rubs It.“That girl is touching something that belongs to you. Take it back.”And with that, Zuko snaps."+Sokka's incredibly attractive and ridiculously charming, but Zuko can't handle others touching what is rightfully his.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: stoner!zukka au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839586
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	let a hoe know (i ain't mf sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> hello this idea wouldnt leave my head until i wrote it i am so sorry this is actually disgusting like good lord  
> anyway,,,  
> enjoy
> 
> title is from streets by doja cat bc i feel like its just such a zuko song lol

Zuko is about .3 seconds away from losing it.

He’s tired, he’s sweaty, he wants to go home....all mighty fine ingredients to make one very pissed off man.

The bass of whatever strange techno trap music that’s pumping through the air is certainly enough to make him twitchy, and he finds himself bouncing his leg underneath the barstool just for something to do with all the negative energy that’s built up in his system over the past few hours.

And listen. He really, truly, doesn’t mean to be in a dick-ish mood. As a matter of fact, he was in a great mood when he arrived at the club, pleasantly faded with boyfriend and besties in tow, and was completely prepared to party away the tough work week. He was the perfect amount of not-sober and was looking forward to letting loose with their friends. 

The night had even started out great with everyone’s spirits running extremely high. Earlier, Zuko ruminates, he saw his sister with a frankly unnerving smirk and a pale arm slung around Suki’s shoulder, crimson nails resting on her collar to which a quick altercation swiftly followed:

(“How many girlfriends do you need, Azula?” “I’m the kingpin, so as many as I want,”) She started arguing, and then Suki promptly tugged her away presumably to do something gay, knowing her. Zuko supposes he can at least recognize his sister’s talent for pulling extremely attractive women. After all, what is it Sokka’s always muttering? Real recognize real.) 

He was a little miffed that Azula had apparently been describing herself as the kingpin of their little business when they put in the exact same amount of work, but he was a little more willing to let it go since he was distracted by his ridiculously charming boyfriend and his inherent gravitational pull. He was standing off to the side, leaning against the wall in a very look at me, look at how fucking pretty I am, but it’s very annoying because it just looks at home with Sokka’s shining eyes, his quick wit, his perpetually-teasing tone. The combination of his energy with his all black ensemble, which is incredibly simple but incredibly effective, just screams I know I’m hotter than you. Zuko had also told him before they all left that he looks like a drug dealer’s boyfriend, to which he had merely chuckled lowly and kissed his temple, murmuring I hope so. 

That’s not what caused his bad mood though. 

No, because as much as he loved Sokka and the apparently endless amount of charm he exudes, that gravitational pull did not end with him, but with pretty much everyone else in their general vicinity. All night, girls and guys alike were coming up to him and offering drinks, dances, company, and Sokka was very naturally a friendly guy, so he naturally welcomed and basked in the attention.

Which doesn’t bother Zuko normally, except tonight a few girls were getting..handsy. 

There was some pretty brunette who’d been flitting around him all night, asking him stupid questions, looking up at him and batting her eyelashes an excessive amount, and forcing laughs at his jokes. It was so obvious, and Sokka wasn’t doing anything to stop it. 

Which ticked him off. 

Granted, he knows he’s being irrational. Sokka loves him and only him, tells him so as often as he can, but he can’t help it. He knows that he’s lucky, he hit the boyfriend jackpot, so he doesn’t take particularly kindly to others encroaching on his territory. 

And what really pissed him off about this whole thing, is that Sokka knows Zuko gets jealous easily. He knows Zuko gets insecure, gets worried about Sokka leaving him for someone hotter, someone richer, smarter, better. So the fact that he’s just letting these people paw at him, leer at him, proposition him...it’s a bit too much for him. 

So he storms off in a huff and ignores the stares, resolving that if he’s gonna be here to get turnt, he might as well get _turnt_. 

+

  
Over the course of the past hour or so, Zuko has consumed a very questionable amount of alcohol.

He knocks back shot after shot, drink after drink, anything to distract him from the way Sokka has been commanding every clubbers gaze to linger on him and his stupid, perfect self. He burns with the sting of alcohol and jealousy churning his stomach. 

He chances a look at where Sokka is still surrounded by a handful of admirers, and wants to roll his eyes so hard at the desperate way the girls are clamoring for his attention. Instead, he knocks back another shot as his sister sidles up to him, looking as cool as ever clad in their signature family red from head to toe. Damn her, Zuko thinks, can’t she try to lend him a little perfection once in a while? 

“Trouble in paradise, Zuzu?” Azula asks softly, tapping her fingers idly against the wood of the bar. “Your boytoy has been garnering quite the amount of attention tonight.”

“I’ve noticed.” He seethes quietly, his leg resuming the anxious bouncing from before.

“So?” She states, fixing him with a blank stare as her bangs fall in a curtain while she settles into the seat next to him. What the fuck, how do you sit perfectly in a chair?! 

He hits her with one right back. 

“So _what_?” 

Azula seems genuinely surprised at that, blinking and straightening slightly.

“Hmph. I didn’t take you for a quitter, Zuzu.”

He eyes her warily as he brings another drink up to his lips.

“What are you talking about?”

“Give me that!” She suddenly barks, swiping the drink from his hands and clutching it firmly in her own. “You’re pathetic.”

“You don’t have to rub it in. I know you’re fuckin’ perfect all the time.”

“That’s irrelevant. You’re sitting over here, moping over your boyfriend as some random mongrels put their hands all over him. What’s the matter with you?”

Zuko sighs as he gets up from the stool, extremely ready to exit this conversation, when a cold, petite hand clamps down on his wrist.

“Zuko.”

He looks at her then, eyes tired. 

“What?”

His sister sighs in half pity/half exasperation as she forcibly directs his vision right towards Sokka.

“These unworthy people are trying to stake their claim on what is already yours. As gross as it may be, that man is yours, body and mind. You’re being disrespectful to our family name by not properly protecting your property.”

He snorts.

“Azula, we’re _drug dealers_. We sell _drugs_ to people for a living. We’ve already disrespected our family name multiple times.”

She narrows her eyes in annoyance. “That isn’t what I meant and you know it. Even if you are insufferable, I know we both agree on one thing, which is that we don’t belong, we _own_.” 

Azula’s gaze joins his as the brunette from earlier lays her hand on Sokka’s chest and rubs It.

“That girl is touching something that belongs to you. Take it back.”

And with that, Zuko _snaps_.

He abruptly pulls away from her and makes a beeline towards him, boots stomping as he goes. 

Azula looks on in mute satisfaction that her idiot brother is doing something other than being an idiot, and idly saunters back to where Mai and Ty Lee are sitting at their table. 

“You think they’re gonna be okay?” Mai ponders, subtly eyeing where Sokka is standing as she fiddles with Ty Lee’s fingers that are dangling off the edge of the table. “Their particular brand of stupid hurts my head sometimes.” 

“Aren’t they always.” Azula sneers, taking her rightful place on the stool right between the two and turning her attention to the same spot Mai is glaring at. If Zuko was going to be an idiot and start a scene in a public nightclub, at least it’d be entertaining. 

Zuko stalks over, startling Sokka as he pushes his way through the crowd and sidles up to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist tightly. Quite effectively ending the contact between his boyfriend and that fucking girl, thank you very much. 

“There you are, sunshine! I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Which is a lie because he’s been watching him this whole time, but Zuko has other things to worry about. He gives a non-committal grunt. 

“Can we leave?” The shorter man grumbles, arms winding around one of Sokka’s as he   
presses his face into the taller man’s shoulder. 

“Already? We just got here, baby.” 

Zuko shoots him an annoyed look and tries not to slur his words too badly.

“It’s been almost two hours…”

‘“So give me like...half an hour. At the most.”

The brunette from earlier perks up at that, and Zuko almost wishes she hadn’t because before he knows it he’s tugging away from the warmth of Sokka’s side to glare directly at him. 

“What? What’s the problem?” The taller man asks, eyes shifting from bright and shining to concerned. 

Zuko rolls his eyes up to the ceiling. He’s so sick of it. “Ask your new _girlfriend_ maybe.” He huffs, arms crossing over his chest defensively. 

“I mean, it’s not like you’ve been talking to her all fucking night.” 

Sokka blinks in confusion. 

“What are you talking about?”

And oh, if that doesn’t just make Zuko’s blood _boil_. 

“Are you blind or just stupid?! _She_ ,” He hisses. “She has been blatantly flirting with you all night and you have done not one thing to stop it.”

“Baby, what? You’ve been all moody Zuko and sitting at the bar by yourself all night, what did you want me to do, not talk to anyone?”

Zuko rolls his eyes, again. 

“That’s not the point. The point is, you aren’t single and I would appreciate it if you’d stop acting like you are!” 

Sokka’s mouth downturns at the sides a little at that, to which Zuko thinks good. He’s on a roll now, so he turns on his heel to point an accusatory finger towards the root of his entire problem. 

“And you,” He spits towards the brunette, advancing slightly so she’s backed against the wall. “Did no one ever teach you not to touch what doesn’t belong to you? If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay the hell away from my boyfriend. He's mine, definitely not yours, cry about it. Leave us alone.” 

The girl scurries away before he can even finish. He was so built up with rage, and while it felt good to get it out…

He chances a glance at Sokka, who is standing there, just looking at him. And he looks upset.

Now he kinda feels like he wants to throw up. 

_“What_?” He growls towards his boyfriend just to keep starting shit because he can’t stop. He's so angry and he doesn’t even need to be, but he’s furious. 

“Come with me. Right now.” 

Sokka’s tone leaves no room for argument as he wraps a hand around Zuko’s wrist and tugs him through the crowded nightclub until they reach the more secluded hallway that connects the lounges and bathrooms. Zuko stumbles along, stubbornly digging his feet in the ground at first until Sokka shoots him a dark look that means he’s not in the mood to play right now. 

Good. Zuko isn’t either. 

And he plans on making that known.

He grunts as Sokka pushes him against the wall, bracing his arm up above Zuko’s head to cage him in. 

“The fuck was that about, Zuko?”

He grits his teeth in annoyance. “I should be asking you that. She was touching you and you just _let_ her. Why?”

“It didn’t mean anything, she’s just a tactile girl! Like how Ty Lee literally can’t go more than four hours without some form of physical contact.” 

“You didn’t see the look in her eye. She wanted you and you didn’t indicate that she didn’t have a chance. How the fuck do you think that makes me feel, huh?”

“Zuko-”

“No!” Zuko snarls, pushing up against Sokka’s firm chest with his hands to try and break free from Sokka-prison. “It’s not fair how every time we go out, I have to compete for your attention when I’m your _boyfriend_! If you don’t fuckin’ want me anymore just say so, but don’t flirt with every random bitch you see just because you can.” 

“Are you serious?” Sokka asks, face twisted incredulously. 

“Deadly.” 

  
The two men are now in a stand-off as they glare silently at each other. Zuko’s pissed, and could honestly say a lot more about how exactly pissed off he is, but he will be damned if he looks away first. His pride is damaged enough for one night. 

Luckily (or perhaps unluckily) he doesn’t have to, because after a moment Sokka is tugging him and pressing him against the opposite wall with a firm hand planted right in the middle of his chest. Zuko hopes his heart isn’t beating so fast that Sokka feels it, but he knows those hopes are futile because he’s been pavlov-ed into getting really fucking horny every single time his boyfriend manhandles him. The bastard. 

“Do you really think I don’t want you anymore?” The taller man murmurs, mouth brushing the fabric of Zuko’s shoulder jacket as he speaks.

Zuko takes a moment to breathe hard through his nose because, well, no, but he’s still angry and a live wire and currently determined to make Sokka’s job in wrangling him together as hard as possible revenge for not fending off his thirsty fangirls. 

He’s intrigued to see how this will play out, since his boyfriend seemed to get over his initial anger at Zuko’s outburst a little quickly for Zuko’s taste, but he really doesn’t need Sokka to know he gets turned on when he’s mad. He has a feeling he knows anyway. 

“I don’t know,” Zuko murmurs back, pushing his hips back hard against his boyfriend. “You really made me feel unwanted. You might have to make it up to me.” 

Sokka snorts indelicately, hands reaching out to settle on Zuko’s hips. He then pulls his boyfriend back until they’re flush together, their combined heat like a brand through the meager couple layers of clothing that lie between them. He flexes his hands slightly and secretly observes (and loves) the way Zuko’s knees go a little weak. 

“Make it up to you, huh? I’m sure that could be arranged.” 

And then Sokka is tugging him along, again. 

He isn’t really all that bothered by it, but nevertheless, he tries his hardest to make a most disapproving sound when he gets shoved face-first into the bathroom at the end of the hallway, and he tries to tamp down the beginning flames of arousal that burn through him as he hears the door lock behind them with a quiet _snick_.

He has to bite down a squeak as rough hands suddenly pull him back into warm, solid muscle. Sokka literally growls into the nape of his neck, gripping his hips so hard he knows he’s going to bruise.

“You’re really fucking good at pissing me off, you know that?”

The shorter man blows the bangs out of his face in a huff, refusing to give in to his boyfriend just yet. He’s pretty much over it now, but a small, vindictive part of him wants to _defy, defy, defy_.

“You mean just like how you’re really fucking good at showing yourself off like a man whore and letting other people run their hands all over you while your boyfriend is sitting not ten fuckin’ feet away from you?”

Zuko gasps as his center of gravity suddenly shifts and he throws out his hands to scrabble for the solid hold sink of the sink. He tries, he really tries hard not to look up, but his eyes have a mind of their own as they drift to the mirror, and he has to suppress a shudder at the dark look on his partner’s face.

“Now,” The taller man intones lowly in his ear, hands trailing up the backs of Zuko’s arms until he crosses them over his chest and pulls the smaller man flush against his front. He keeps his grip steadfast as he maneuvers them so Zuko will finally meet his gaze in the mirror, even if he has to force it out of him. “You know that’s no way to speak to me, darling.”

Sokka tsks as he slowly slides a hand up the base of his boyfriend’s neck, skimming slender fingers just slightly over the pale skin. He gently nips his way up, soothing the sting by applying the barest whispers of his sinful tongue, leaving Zuko to sigh shakily as his boyfriend pushes his hips up, hard, into his denim-covered ass. “You just don’t ever learn, do you _Zuzu_?”

The smaller man’s eyes widen at the nickname and his stomach swoops as he stares into the mirror, watching himself about to get choked out in a dirty nightclub by the love of his life. He can hardly stand the image of Sokka standing proud behind him with his hair slowly falling in his face, and his red, hooded, unnervingly coy eyes.

He’s sure that he can feel it behind the heat of his palm around his neck when he swallows, and he hopes he didn’t imagine the way Sokka’s hand seemed to imperceptibly tighten. He really can’t help the reedy gasps that flit out of his mouth as he exhales, as he’s almost positive it’s a combination of being crossed and on the precipice of passing out from the levels of pure lust he feels.

Zuko’s not entirely sure that the way that his knees practically knocked together like a schoolgirl when Sokka flashed a smirk at him was really justified, but he will decide to blame it, as he does most things, on his boyfriend’s incredibly good looks and being highly under the influence. 

And also, he just remembered, Sokka has _grills_ now. Two silver teeth on the bottom, and _fuck_ it shouldn’t be so hot that Zuko can see a peek of it when Sokka’s lips part in a growl, or a pant, or a grunt, but it is. 

“I was thinking about it, and I was like nah, no way is my sweet angel the type to cause problems for me on _purpose_ ,” The taller man hums against Zuko’s pulse, brushing his lips over it and enjoying the way it jumps as he grinds their hips into the tacky bathroom counter. “But then I thought about it some more, and you know what?”

He wavers off at the end, like he expects Zuko to respond, and he gets a sick satisfaction at the brief flash of fury that flits across Sokka’s features when he doesn’t.

However, Sokka is clearly in no mood to tolerate Zuko’s petty actions, because he merely slides his hand around to the other side of Zuko’s neck and pushes him down until his chest hits the edge of the countertop and is digging into his skin painfully. His toes curl in secret delight at the rough treatment.

“Sweetheart,” Sokka croons, bending so he’s hovering just above the shell of his ear. “You’re supposed to answer me when I ask you a question.”

Zuko chances back a glance, and wants to whine at the way his boyfriends jaw is tense, like he wants nothing more than to just strike Zuko over and over again for being so insubordinate. He feels a little fucked up because of how hot he finds that, but at the same time, there are plenty of things that make him fucked up and he has no time to worry about any of them, because all he really wants is to be bounced on his boyfriend’s cock like a ragdoll in the middle of this musty ass club bathroom.

He cranes his neck to meet Sokka’s gaze, and makes the split-second decision to just submit, because he’s already slipping under and while being a brat to tick off Sokka is fun, it’s currently more fun to roll with the punches and get his brains fucked out. He makes an attempt to stretch out leisurely underneath his boyfriend’s touch, arching his spine and lowering his chest, eyes peeking up demurely through lightly lined lids and lashes. He knows he probably has a wicked flush on his face, both from the substance use and the arousal, and hopes it works in his favor for looking as simultaneously fucked out and coquettish as possible.

It seems to work, because Sokka purrs out a low, approving sound as he immediately pushes forward and rips a low moan out of him as he ruts his clothed cock against Zuko’s ass in three quick, frenzied snaps of his hips.

“Oh, has my good boy finally joined us? Isn’t it so much better when you just listen to what I say?”

Zuko’s hard-pressed to disagree with the way his dick jumps in his pants at the sweet, venomous tone of voice.

“As I was saying before. You know what I thought?”

“Hmm?” He replies intelligently.

“My baby is indeed an angel....most of the time. But,” Sokka runs a hand through Zuko’s beautiful, gorgeous hair and yanks, pulling him up until Zuko is flush to his chest and he can settle his chin on his shoulder. “Sometimes my baby can be a spiteful little _prick_.”

A zing thrills up Zuko’s spine at the honeyed, derogatory way his boyfriend is currently speaking to him. 

“Look at you.”

Zuko has to blink a couple of times to realize Sokka’s said something. He raises his gaze to the mirror once again and _oh_ , isn’t that a sight.

His chest is heaving as he pants, trembling arms barely fighting to hold him up as his boyfriend bears down on him, still slowly, relentlessly thrusting against him.

“You’re so convinced I would ditch you just to run off with a cheap whore I couldn’t give two shits about. Silly, silly baby.” Zuko’s breath escapes him in a rattle as Sokka’s grip in his hair tightens.

“But that’s where you’re wrong. Because angel,” Zuko tries not to groan because really, the pet name gets to him and the fucker knows it. “Why would I do that when I’ve got the best, most expensive and most fucking bratty little whore warming my bed at night and scarfing my cock down their throat for breakfast in the morning?” Sokka grunts and snaps his hips roughly, causing Zuko to mewl slightly.

Sokka’s filthy mouth was getting to his head and making him woozy, because _seriously_ , _oh my god who the fuck says that,_ but also, _oh god jesus fuck that was so fucking hot_.

“God....you know you own me, Zuko. You’ve made sure of it since day 1,” He murmurs, dragging the tip of his nose down Zuko’s spine.”I’m not interested in anyone who isn’t you, you little jerk.”

Zuko is too slow to choke back a small sob, because fuck, he _does_ own Sokka, couldn’t think about anything besides _violence murder death_ in the general direction of all the people who threw themselves at him tonight. They don’t know him, they don’t have him like Zuko does, and the pleasure of that knowledge, of owning his lover as Sokka surely owns him, goes straight to his dick.

“And I love you, oh so much, but since you decided to pull a little stunt like that, you can’t just get away with no consequences.” Sokka makes a soft, pondering noise.

“What to do with you...Any ideas? I have a few,” He mutters, fingers coming up to rest against Zuko’s closed pout. “All of which involve putting you back in your place.”

The shorter man has to shut his eyes against the mental onslaught of depraved ways Sokka could punish him.

“I won’t lie, I kinda wanna ruin your pretty makeup. Make that eyeliner drip down those cheeks.” The taller man mumbles. He slowly puts pressure on Zuko’s mouth with his fingertips until those red, bruised lips part for him pliantly, tongue darting out to lave between his fingers.

It’s no secret that Zuko has a bit of an oral fixation, and, well, Sokka just has a thing for making Zuko choke and gag and gurgle as often as he can. They‘re compatible in that fucked up sort of way.

Sokka makes good on this by harshly pressing three of his fingers straight down until he can stroke the silky back of Zuko’s throat, relishing the way his boyfriend’s eyes immediately gleam with unshed tears as he gags against the intrusion of thick fingers, watching the way his eyes roll up into the back of his head. The taller man groans as he watches his boyfriend deepthroat his fingers.

“Ohh _h-hhh_ yes baby boy, take it, take my fingers down your pretty little throat. So cute like this, drooling all over me.” He coos, slowly pulling his hand back, dripping in saliva, until messy strings tie together his wet fingers and abused, red lips, as Zuko is taking big, gulping breaths of air. He looks up to find his boyfriend smiling all fake sweet at him and has to fight not to press back against the very solid erection pressing against his ass. 

“Sobered you right up, didn’t it? I know it fuckin’ did, ‘cuz nothing is more important to you than having your slutty little mouth around me.”

Zuko’s breath hitches as Sokka wraps his hands back around his hips and guides him into a slow but intense rolling motion. 

“Fuu-uu- _uck_ ,” He pants, attempting to grind his ass back on the cock straining against the zipper of his boyfriend’s pants. 

“So here’s what we’re gonna do for your punishment, baby. We’re gonna stay right here, and you’re gonna watch while I hump that firm little ass of yours and finish myself off, and you are gonna wait to cum until we get home like a good boy.” 

Zuko isn’t thrilled at the prospect of waiting any longer to cum because he feels full to bursting already, but the thought of his boyfriend watching him to watch in the mirror as he basically rubs one off on Zuko’s ass by using the motions he would usually use to rail him is….arousing, to put it lightly. 

“So beg me,” Sokka whispers, watching him intently. “Beg me to fuck you.”

“Please,” Zuko whines, hitching his hips up and groaning when Sokka gives his ass a firm slap. “Fuck me, Sokka, fuck me fuck me I need it, please!”

Sokka barely waits until the second please is tumbling past his lips to grab two generous handfuls of Zuko’s ass and thrusts.

“Fuck, my baby, my perfect boy,” He pants, hips slapping roughly. “You drive me so fucking crazy but I can’t get enough of you.” 

Zuko sighs dreamily and lets himself slip further into submission, brain hazy as Sokka simulates screwing his brains out. He really hopes he actually does it when they get home. 

“Piss me off so much, acting like such a prick for no reason. But God, it revs me up when you’re a bratty little bitch. Gives me a good reason to slap your pretty little face around.” He punctuates his last sentence with a particularly sharp thrust, forcing a high keen out of Zuko. 

“Oh baby,” Sokka chuckles darkly. “I love it when you whimper for me. So fucking cute, I can’t stand it.” 

Sokka must already be close because his thrusts turn erratic, rhythmic slapping turning into alternating slow grinds and fast humping that’s tied all together by the hoarse moans and muttered fuck’s falling from his lips. 

Zuko is puzzled when Sokka suddenly pulls away from him and spins him around, but he quickly gets the idea when Sokka forces him to his knees and pulls his perfect, thick fucking dick out, tip drooling like it’s a beacon for Zuko’s mouth. 

“W-Wanna cum in that mouth...open wide, baby boy.” 

Zuko quickly accommodates by opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, and is (pleasantly) surprised when his boyfriend doesn’t tip his dick to shoot into his mouth like he normally would, and instead grabs his head and shoves him down his entire length. Zuko gags in surprise but Sokka holds steadfast, moans increasing in volume as he tilts his head back in overwhelming pleasure and gives sharp little thrusts into Zuko’s throat. 

“Oh fuck oh fuck, take it, take my fucking- _ah_!.” Sokka growls as he thrusts one, two more times before roughly fisting Zuko’s hair and forcing his head down, holding Zuko to the base of his cock and burying his face in his pubic hair as he pumps his load down his boyfriend’s throat, which Zuko gulps greedily as Sokka rocks into his mouth, riding out his orgasm as hard as he can, punctuating each thrust with a low groan. He holds Zuko there, blue eyes meeting teary, messy gold until his lover swallows every. last. drop. 

After a moment longer, Zuko finally pulls himself off with a heaving breath, falling into a coughing fit momentarily. His voice was gonna feel like gravel tomorrow, but he really didn’t care. Not at all. 

Sokka then immediately descends on him, pressing reverent kisses to every visible inch of his face, cupping his cheeks tightly in his hands. 

“God, holy _shit_ Zuko, that was so good baby, you were such a good boy for me.” He breathes heavily, slowly pulling both of them up to stand. Zuko gives such a cute, weak smile in response that Sokka can’t help but capture his lips in a deep, claiming kiss. 

The two kiss lazily for a while, content with slowly swapping spit before Zuko finally pulls away to breathe.

“I’m sorry-” Zuko starts, clearing his throat and wincing. “I’m sorry for acting so jealous...I didn’t have any right to act so aggressively and it wasn’t fair to make assumptions. So I’m sorry. I just can’t help it…..seeing all those people vying for your attention...”

“Oh honey,” Sokka smiles, pulling his pants back up and buckling his belt like he didn’t just absolutely demolish Zuko. “No need to apologize. I know you don’t mean it.”

Zuko blinks. “What.”

“I know you’re not sorry. Don’t be. It’s my fault. I was careless, and I know you can get territorial. It’s okay though, I don’t mind. As a matter of fact,” He says, pulling Zuko back gently to his front and pressing his nose against his neck as he whispers. “I think it’s really, _really_ hot.” 

Zuko blushes. 

“I-”

“Baby.” Sokka chuckles. “It’s fine. Do you feel better?”

A small nod. 

Sokka smiles in satisfaction and extends his hand. “Good. Now c’mon, let’s go home.” 

Zuko cracks a smile for the first time that night and takes his offered hand. 

“I’ve gotta reward my good boy.” 


End file.
